


Rubik Cubes and Porn (Destiel lemon/smut/sex)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Rubik Cubes and Porn (Destiel lemon/smut/sex)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Major_assbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Major_assbutt/gifts).



Sam walks into the room, rolling his eyes at the two "not lovebirds" on the couch. Cas is laying with his head in Dean's lap while Dean absently strokes the other's hair. Although Dean would deny it, he had a huge blush on his face. Sam couldn't see Cas's face, but he could guess that his face was little better.  
"I'm going out," Sam says, causing the two cuddling men to jump. Cas quickly sits up and blushes redder than he was before- if that was even possible. Sam resists the urge to roll his eyes at those two. Everyone can see that they love each other. Well, everyone but those two.  
"I'll be back tomorrow," Sam says and leaves the house. All is still until the sound of the car engine breaks the silence. Dean gets up and grabs Sam's computer, sitting on the couch and turning the computer on.  
"Sam said not to use the computer," Cas says.  
"I know what he said."  
Cas goes to respond, but Dean hands him a multicolored cube.  
"What is this?" Cas asks, staring at the object in his hands as if it might bite him.  
"A Rubik Cube," Dean replies, bringing up a website on the computer. Cas figures that it's probably porn.  
"What do I do with it?"  
"You play with it. Have fun with it."  
A few minutes later and Cas puts the cube on the table, cuddling up to Dean while Dean watches porn.  
"I don't understand this-"  
"You never do. I swear, I'd have to show you before you get it!"  
Cas looks up at Dean and Dean blushes slightly. He couldn't possibly-  
"Maybe you could," Cas answers quietly. Okay, maybe he did.  
"Are you sure?" Dean asks, not wanting Cas to do anything that he wasn't ready for.  
Without a moment's hesitation, Cas nods and Dean kisses him. Cas kisses back and wraps his arms around Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms around Cas's waist, pulling him closer and licks his lips for permission. Cas opens his mouth and Dean explores Cas's mouth with his tongue, leaving no place untouched. Cas tangles his hands in Dean's hair, pulling it slightly.  
Dean gently pushes Cas down on the couch, climbing on top of him and straddling him. Dean breaks the kiss to pull off Cas's trench coat and both of their shirts. He kisses down Cas's neck, sucking and biting on the man's skin. Cas moans, bright red and Dean smirks against his lover's skin. Dean kisses Cas's chest and takes his left nipple in his mouth, tending to the right one with his hand. Cas moans and Dean switches sides, his mouth on the right nipple and his hand on the left. When Dean starts kissing down Cas's chest and to his belt, Cas puts a hand on Dean's chest, staring up at him nervously.  
"Dean...I'm a virgin..."  
"I know. I'll be gentle," Dean promises and Cas leans up to kiss him again. Dean slides off their jeans and rubs Cas's erection through his boxers, gaining a loud moan from the man. Dean smirks and pulls Cas's boxers off, flinging them on to the floor.  
Cas shivers and blushes, gasping when Dean licks up his member, taking it into his mouth. Dean deep throats him and Cas moans. Dean, loving the sounds that Cas is making for him, starts sucking. Cas moans louder and grabs Dean's hair, bucking his hips up and almost causing Dean to gag. Cas moans and feels an unfamiliar knot in his stomach.  
He stutters out, "D-Dean..."  
Dean, knowing that Cas was close to release, starts sucking harder and bobbing his head faster. Cas gives one last moan before cumming in Dean's mouth, making the man swallow it all. Dean sits up, licking his lips and then kissing Cas passionately. Dean takes off his boxers, holding three fingers in front of Cas's mouth.  
"Suck," Dean orders. Cas, although confused, opens his mouth and allows Dean's fingers to enter his mouth. Cas licks and sucks his lover's fingers, and when Dean feels like their saliva-coated enough, takes them out of Cas's mouth. He puts his fingers in front of Cas's asshole, looking down at the man below him.  
"I'm not going to lie, this may hurt, but it will get better. I swear," Dean says before pushing a finger into Cas's ass. Cas squirms a bit in discomfort and yelps quietly when Dean inserts another finger. Dean begins scissoring his fingers and adds a third finger. When Dean feels that Cas is stretched enough, he removes his fingers and positions his member over the hole.  
"Ready?" Dean asks. cas nods and Dean enters him. Cas whimpers and Dean kisses him, beginning to move slowly. Soon Cas's whimpers of pain turns into moans of pleasure, and Dean starts thrusting faster, harder, and deeper. Cas cries out in pleasure and Dean keeps hitting that spot, Cas's moans sending Dean closer to the edge. Pretty soon, they both reach their climax, their orgasms hitting them hard while they call out the others' names. Dean releases inside of Cas while Cas releases all over himself. Dean pulls out and manages to switch positions, Cas laying on top of Dean with Dean's arms around him. Dean slowly pets Cas's hair, causing said man to fall asleep.  
"I love you," Cas whispers before letting sleep take him.  
"I love you too," Dean says quietly, slowly fading asleep.  
~Short time skip~  
Sam walks into the house to see two naked, cuddling men asleep on the couch.  
"OH MY GOD!" Sam yells...

 

 

 

 

..."I knew it!"


End file.
